


Kids These Days

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, Limerick, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudius' view on the younger generation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids These Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge "Kids" prompt

There once was a usurping King of Denmark  
Whose stepson accused him of deeds most dark  
His friend’s daughter ‘tis true  
Drowned in a stream deep and blue  
And her brother was poisoned by his own mark


End file.
